


Cheating

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-13
Updated: 2002-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh, Donna, and the Politics of Phone Sex





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Cheating**

**by:** Carrie  


**Characters:** Donna, Josh  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** Josh, Donna, and the Politics of Phone Sex  
**Notes:** This isn’t romantic, in the usual sense of the genre, but I think it still counts.  Spoilers up through current S4, to be safe.  


* * *

“Dammit.  Donna?”  Josh yelled from inside his office, hanging up his phone at the same time.

She came to the door.  “Don’t yell.  What?”

“My super just called.  He was supposed to let the guy from Sears into my apartment so that he could look at my refrigerator…”

“What’s wrong with your refrigerator?”

“What do you think?  It’s not refrigerating.”

“Right.  So?”

“So, my super can’t stay to wait for the guy, he has some other emergency.  So, I have to go home.  So, do you want to pack up and head back there with me, so we can work on this stuff there?”

“Sure.  Shall I call ahead so we can pick up dinner on the way?  I’m assuming your refrigerator problems mean no food at the inn.”

“Yup.  Chinese?”

“’Kay.  The usual?”

“Fine.”

“’Kay.  I’m ready to go when you are.”

An hour later, they were walking into Josh’s apartment.  “Will Amy be by tonight?” Donna asked, dreading an affirmative response.  She just didn’t think she could stomach a night of having to watch them be a couple.  It hurt too much.  She started pulling off her coat.

To her relief, Josh answered with a long, drawn-out, “Nnnoooooo.”

Donna lifted her head at the inflection in his voice, and looked back over her shoulder at him.  “What’s that mean?  Wheels fell off the wagon?”

Josh sighed.  “The wheels are hanging on, but they really ought to be taken off already. They should have been taken off weeks ago.”

Donna rolled her eyes. “Then break up with her,” she said as she spread food out on Josh’s table.  *Please,* she thought to herself.  *Break up with her.*

“It’s not that easy,” Josh said, sitting down at his table.  Donna sat across from him.

“Why not?” she asked, her heart aching a little as she grabbed a box and some chop sticks, and passed the bag full of egg rolls down to Josh.

“Because,” he said with a sigh, “I don’t wanna be the guy who...”

Donna shook her head at him.  “You’re just going to wait until she’s annoyed enough with your emotional distance that she does the dirty work for you.”

Josh sighed again. “Yup.”

“Mature.”

“Bite me.”

“Whatever.  Hand me my bag, I’ll read the Holden report while we eat.”

And with that, they ate and worked for a few hours, taking a break once the repairman arrived, and then settling back in once he left.  Donna tried not to get caught looking at Josh from time to time.

***************

Finally, Donna couldn’t concentrate any more, so she sat down on Josh’s couch, grabbed his remote and turned on the TV, flipping around to see if she could find something fun to watch for a bit before heading home.

Josh, cleaning up the mess from dinner, heard Donna make a disapproving noise from the other room.  “What?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just this commercial.”

“Which one?” Josh asked as he came into the living room and dropped down on his recliner.  “The phone-sex line?”

“Yeah.  You know Julie?” Donna asked, hoping Josh remembered meeting her friend, who lived across the hall from her, once or twice before.

“Yeah.  How is she?”

“Horrible.  She and her boyfriend just broke up, because she found out he’d been calling that 900-number.”

“Had he lied to her about it, and got caught or something?”

Donna felt the beginnings of irritation creeping up her neck, but batted it down for the moment.  “No, she found the numbers on his cell phone bill.  He didn’t deny it, but he wasn’t going to stop, either, so they broke up.  She’s been devastated for like two weeks, now.”

“She broke up with him for calling the phone sex line?”

Donna now did give Josh a glare.  “Yes.  Why?”

“I don’t know.  Seems like a small thing to break up over.”

Donna now put the remote down, crossed her arms, and glared at him.  “A small thing?  Josh, he was cheating on her.”

Josh gave Donna his patented, *Oh, goody, we’re about to argue* look and replied, incredulously, “He was cheating on her by calling a phone sex line?  That’s not cheating.”

“Of course it is.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Josh, he was having sex with another woman.”

“Not necessarily, but let’s say for the sake of argument he was...having sex on his end,” Josh said, struggling for a euphimism that wouldn’t get too graphic.  “It was over the phone.”

“So?”

“So?  He could have been three thousand miles away from her!  He didn’t touch her!  How is that cheating?”

“So in your mind,” Donna said, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to maintain some control, “it’s not cheating if you’re not touching the other person.”

Josh thought for a second about what she had said, nodded his head, and said, “Correct.”

Donna just stared at him.  “What would Amy say to you about this if she were here?”

Now Josh crossed his arms over his chest.  “About what?”

“About your stand on the phone sex experience.”

“Ok, I don’t think we can call it the ‘phone sex experience,’ as I’ve never *called* one of those lines before.”

“Because you know it would be wrong to.”

“No, not in the least,” Josh said, his voice rising.  “That’s not it at all.  Sex isn’t inherently bad, Donna, even if it’s done in a non-traditional way – like over the phone. Sometimes a guy’s gotta do...”

Donna interrupted him, annoyed.  “Oh, don’t even go there.”

“What?  We have needs.”

“Whatever.  So, would you call one, if you were in a relationship?  You know, to facilitate the fulfilling of these needs you claim to have?”

“No.  And don’t look smug, you’re not proving your point here; I wouldn’t call even if I *wasn’t* in a relationship.  It’s just not my scene.  But I maintain that if I *was* in a relationship, *if* I called one of those lines, it wouldn’t be cheating.”

Donna totally disagreed, but now just wanted to toy with him.  “Not your scene, huh, Josh?  Why not? It’s pretty hot.”

“And you would know this because...”

Donna just shrugged her shoulders non-committally. 

“Donna?”

“Yes?”

“How do you know that those sex lines are hot?”

Donna just stared back at him.

“Donna!” Josh said, irritated now.  

“What?  Hey, a girl’s gotta do what she can to make a buck, Josh.  It’s not like you’re paying me enough to live decently in this city.”

“Yeah, right,” Josh said, getting up to pull the shades down in his living room.  He flopped back down in his chair, and noticed that Donna was still sitting and looking at him with a less-than-innocent look on her face.

“Donna.  You’re really not going to sit there and try to tell me that you’ve worked as a sex-phone operator before.”

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Um, because I’ve known you like, forever, and it’s just not possible.”

“Right, because I’m so chaste and pure.”

“And from Wisconsin.  Don’t forget that you’re from Wisconsin.”

“What, like we don’t have sex in Wisconsin?”

“Not phone-line sex!”

“A-ha!  I thought you said there’s nothing wrong with phone-line sex.”

“There isn’t.  But there’s no possible way you are the sort of person who could participate in that line of work.”

“Why on earth not?”

He gave her a very patronizing smile.  “You’re very vanilla, Donna.”

She burst out laughing.  “Really!  And you’d know this because...?”

“I just do.”

“Josh, your logic is...”

“Astounding?”

“Mystifying is more like it.”

They sat and looked at each other, and the TV for a minute.  Donna got an idea.  She hit “mute” on the remote, jerked her chin at the phone next to Josh’s chair, and said, “Call it.”

“What?”

“Go ahead.  Call the line.  I dare you.”

“Donna, I’m not calling that phone sex line.”

“Why not?  Something wrong with it?”

“No, I’m just not interested.”

“Why?  Because it would be cheating on Amy?”

“No.”

“Afraid I’ll go all chocolate sitting here listening to you?”

“Very funny.  No.”

“Then why?”

“Donna, look, I don’t think anything’s wrong with it, but there are any number of Republicans in this city who, if they were to get a copy of my phone records and see this number on there, would be ever so happy to make it public for me and try to rip me and the President with it.  Because *they* think it’s wrong.”

“Chicken.”

“Whatever.”

“Call from my cell phone.”

“Donna, if the Republicans can get my phone records, don’t you think they can get yours?”

She looked at him for a minute, then reached over to her shoulder bag.  She reached in for her cell phone.  “Call my cell phone number instead,” she said, settling back against the back of the couch with her legs spread out straight on the couch before her.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

He started to see where they were going with this, and balked.  “Don’t be ridiculous.”

And that just pissed her off.  “Chicken.”

Josh just cocked an eyebrow at her, at that, picked up the phone receiver, and dialed.  

If they were going to play chicken, then he was going to make her flinch first.

Her phone rang in her hand, and she snapped the cover open and brought it to her ear.  “Good evening, this is Donna,” she said, watching him with eyes that said *bring it on.*

“Well, hi there, Donna, how ya doin’ this evening?” Josh said into his own phone, the cord snaking across his chest.  He rolled his eyes at the absurdity of what was going on.

“I’m fine, how are you,” she said in a voice about a half-step down from her usual, friendly tone.    
  


“Oh, just great.  So, what’re we talking about tonight, Donna?”

“Well,” she said, trying to ignore the warning bells in her head that told her *don’t do this, Donna.*  She forced them back to the corners of her mind, and pushed ahead.  “I thought we could talk about all the things I’d like to do to you,” she said, looking straight at him.  She noted with interest that his eyebrows shot up as soon as she spoke her words, upping the stakes dramatically just after dealing the first hand.  “Unless of course,” she said, slowly dragging and crossing one nylon-covered leg up and over her other, “you’d rather tell me what you’d like to do to *me.*”

Josh was completely silent, sitting across the room from her.  There was a big line looming in front of him, and he was about to cross it; no, vault across it.

“Donna, why are we doing this?” Josh asked, and for a moment Donna found it funny that she knew right away that he had dropped out of “character” and was asking her true self to tell him what was going on.

“I’m proving a number of points,” she said with a shrug.  “Shouldn’t be a problem, right?  No touching and all.  You’re over there, and I’m way over here.  Nothing wrong with it, right?  And I’m so vanilla and straight, I couldn’t possibly say anything that would even remotely turn you on, right?”

Josh stared back at her, the phone still pressed to his ear.  “Right,” he said, not sounding totally convincing.

“So you should have nothing to worry about.”

“Okaaaay...” he said, still wary.

She soldiered on.  “So, Josh,” she began, pulling one arm up and resting it on the back of the sofa, “tell me who you want me to be for you while I talk to you.”

Josh swallowed, narrowed his eyes, and looked back at her.  “Um...why don’t you just be, you know, yourself?”

“Ok,” she said, drawing lazy circles on the back of the couch with one outstretched finger.  “That’s funny that you mention that,” she said, pulling her hand up to play with her hair.  “I don’t think anyone knows who I really am,” she said, pouting a bit as she played along.  “Everyone think’s I’m so pure and chaste.  Just a sweet girl from Wisconsin,” she said, with just a hint of guile in her voice. “And who are you, by the way?  What’s your name?  How do I know you?”

He stared at her, hard.  “I’m Josh, and I’m your boss,” he said, wondering if he was in character or reminding her of their reality.  He had no idea, himself, at that moment.

“Sounds good, Josh.  You know, every day, I sit at my desk, and wonder...what if you knew what was hiding beneath that nice-girl exterior I put on every day.  What if you knew exactly what was going on in my mind as we sit and work together.  What would you do, if you knew...” and she paused, now, to see if he was with her. 

He was.  “If I knew, what?” he said, the receiver of his phone pressed tightly against his ear, so he could hear her up close while he watched her lips move from across the room.

“If you knew how badly I want to close your office door behind me, and lock it, so that no one can get in.  So that it’s just you, and me.  And if you only knew how badly I’d like to come over to you, and push you back onto your chair, and sit on the desk in front of you.”

Josh’s eyes went wide again, and his free hand flexed, and gripped the edge of the recliner involuntarily.  “And then what would you do?”

“I’d reach out, and grab your tie, and pull you in for a kiss,” she said.  “I’d explore every inch of your mouth with my lips, and my tongue, and I’d learn how you taste.” she said, watching his eyes, and bringing her free hand up to play with the top button on her shirt.  She watched Josh’s eyes flicker from her hand back up to her face.  

“I bet once I kissed you, I wouldn’t be able to stop there.  So I’d slide off the desk, and start pulling my skirt up higher around my hips, so that you could see the tops of my stockings before I straddled you on your chair.  Did you know I wear thigh-highs or stockings to work, Josh?  I’m always hoping you’ll finally have a chance to see how sexy my underwear is.  I wear it for you.”

Josh was now trying to remember how to breathe.

“Once I was on your lap, I could take your hands, and help you run them all over my body.  You could start with my breasts. You could see how hard my nipples get for you when you’re around,” she said, taking a moment to switch ears and hands.  Josh almost objected, out loud, to the split-second loss of her voice right in his ear.  “Then I could take your hands and have them run up the backs of my long legs, so you could feel the straps of my garter belt running up the backs of my thighs.”  Now her new free hand drifted down to toy with the hem of her skirt as it rested across her legs.  She uncrossed and recrossed her legs slowly, rubbing the back of one leg against the front of the other. 

“And then I’d slither off your lap, and kneel in front of you on the floor, so that I could unzip your pants and pull them down.  And then I’d tease you with my tongue, up and down,” she said, her voice getting softer, almost whispery, “and back and forth, all around, until you begged me to take all of you into my mouth.  Do you feel like begging me yet, Josh?”

Yes, but he wasn’t capable of intelligent speech.  He moaned instead, shutting his eyes tight, then snapping them open again when he realized he didn’t want to stop watching her talk to him.

“And so I’d take you in, slowly, slowly, until I had all of you, and then I’d start to suck on you,” she said, now just whispering.  “Up and down, slower and then faster, harder and then softer.  I’d bring your hands up so that you could run your fingers through my hair, and feel my head moving on you,” she said, running her free hand through her hair to show him, from across the room, how it would look.

“And just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore,” she breathed into the phone, watching his eyes grow dark, and the bulge in his lap grow, “I’d pull back, and stand up, and straddle you again, and then sink down on you all at once.  Because I wouldn’t have had any panties on, of course,” she said for effect.  “You wouldn’t even have needed to touch me; I’d be so wet for you already,” she said, arching her back a little now as she let her eyes flutter with the pleasure of the image in her mind.

And then she looked him right in the eyes as she murmured, “And then I’d ride you, Josh.  Right there in your office.  I’d fuck you slowly, just feet away from the where the rest of the staff was working.  I’d have to cover your mouth to keep you from shouting.  You’d have to cover my mouth to keep me from moaning out loud.  Because I bet it would feel so good, Josh, to have you inside of me, to move on top of you, taking you in and out of me, that I’d want to moan and scream your name.  And then I bet I’d feel you start to move faster, and you’d grab my hips and push me down on you, hard, and then you’d come inside of me.  And feeling you let go would make me come all over you, too.”

Josh’s eyes were half- closed, and Donna realized that he had dropped the phone at some point and now was just listening to her speak to him in the silence of his living room.  The flickering lights from the TV moved over his face, and he tried to control his breathing.

“So I gotta ask, Josh,” Donna concluded.  “What would you do if you knew what I think about, out at my desk?  Sweet, little old innocent me, out there all alone, thinking about fucking you in your office?”

He opened his eyes to stare at her.

“Thanks for the call,” she said, hanging up the phone.

They just sat in the flickering dark, watching each other.

“You did that to prove a point?” Josh asked, his voice raspy and harsh and low.

“Of course,” Donna said, measuring her words carefully.  “But I guess you were right, after all, Josh,” she said, not even remotely sincerely.  “I guess it doesn’t mean anything if you don’t touch the other person.  No big deal, right?  No harm, no foul,” she said, not sounding convinced herself.

Josh rocketed out of his chair and started moving towards her, his eyes pinning her to the couch.  Just then, his cell phone, laying on the coffee table, rang.  It stopped him dead in his tracks.

Donna picked it up, and looked at the caller ID.  She stood, and handed him the phone.

“It’s Amy,” she said, reaching down to pick up her bag.  “Tell her I said hi.”

And he let the phone ring while he watched Donna walk out of his apartment.

***************

One very long Metro ride later, Donna was home.  She leaned back against the inside of her front door, and started pulling off her coat.  She began thinking about heading for her bathroom and making creative use of her detachable shower head when her phone rang.  She stopped, looking at it for a moment, then crossed the still-dark room and picked it up.

“Hello?”

There was no answer, but the person on the other end sounded like they were outside.  She could hear cars.

“Hello?” She tried again.

“I just broke up with Amy.”

Donna gasped a little at his voice, and what he said.  Her mind started to whirl, and she started to worry a little.  “Why?” she asked, hoping that he’d give her a good reason.

“Because we’ve been over for a long time.  We just needed to make it official. And because I’m on my way over to your apartment, and when I get there, I’m going to touch you.  And now that I’ve broken up with her officially, what we’re going to do isn’t going to be cheating.”

Donna’s heart started to pound.  “Josh.”

“Yeah.”

Donna shut her eyes tight, feeling guilty.  “Was what we just did, in your apartment, cheating?”

He was silent for a long, long moment.  Donna could tell, now, that he was in his car.  Then he answered.  “Technically?  Yes.  Because you weren’t some faceless woman on the phone, Donna. It was cheating because technically, I was still with Amy, yet I was about to cross that room and rip your clothes off, because I wanted to be with you.  YOU.  Not some anonymous woman I couldn’t see or touch.  I wanted to sink myself into *you.*  So yes.  Technically.  But in reality, no, Donna, I don’t *feel* like I cheated on her, because we were all but broken up – we just hadn’t said the words.”  He was quiet for a few minutes.  “I don’t cheat on my girlfriends, Donna.  I would have made you stop talking, I would have made you leave if Amy meant anything to me, and if I didn’t feel the same way about you.  Do you believe me?”

Donna’s heart soared, and she didn’t feel guilty anymore.  He had been hers, first, anyway.  “Yes, I believe you,” she whispered.

“Good, because in about 10 minutes, I’m going to be there and I’m going to make you my new girlfriend,” he growled into the phone, “and I don’t want you worrying that I’m going to cheat on you at some point.”

Donna headed for her bedroom, laughing.  “Ok,” she said, lighting a candle.  She sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes.  “Hey, Josh?” she said, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she pulled off her nylons and panties, and threw them in her hamper.  “Tell me what you’re going to do to me once you get here and touch me.”  

“Oh, sweet mother of God, Donna, what *aren’t* I going to do to you.”

Donna smiled into the phone.  “How about *I* tell you what I want you to do to me,” she all but purred, now fishing around in her top drawer for a pair of black sheer thigh-highs.  She pulled out her shirt a bit to see which bra she had on; she was happy that it was one of her nicer push-ups.  She spritzed herself with her perfume, and sat back down on the bed to pour her legs into the stockings.  

“Be my guest,” Josh said through gritted teeth.  “I’ll see if I can make your wishes come true once I get there,” he said.  She heard him downshifting and she wondered just how fast he was going.  And if he was stopping for red lights or not.

She pulled the first nylon on, smoothing it as she said, “Well, let’s see.  We could do this niiiiice and sloooow,” she said, drawing out the words.  “You could peel my shirt off of me, baring one inch at a time, until you found the sexy bra I have on for you today.  You could kiss all over my breasts,” she said, drawing up the next dark stocking, “and you could suck on my nipples,” she said, hearing Josh whimper on his end.  “I’ve dreamed about you teasing my nipples with your mouth and hands,” she said, whispering again now.  

She stood up and smoothed her skirt down.  “And then you could unzip my skirt, and let it fall to the floor, and see just what I have on...or, don’t have on...underneath for you,” she said, her heart beating faster as she heard Josh’s car pull to a stop in her ear.  Now she started talking faster.  “And then I’d lay back on my bed, and let you explore all over me with your mouth, Josh...up each leg, across my stomach and back, and between my legs.  You could taste for yourself how wet I am for you, Josh,” she said, walking out into her living room as she heard Josh get out of his car and slam his door.  “And then you could sink yourself into me, just like you said you wanted to,” she said, “moving in me slowly, for the longest time,” she added, peeking out her window to see him running up the front steps of her apartment complex.  “And then finally, you could come in me, and then feel me coming around you, over and over again,” she said, breaking into an enormous grin as she heard him, inside the building, running up the inside stairs and down her hallway.  She stood 5 steps away from her front door, and watched him throw it open without even knocking.  He stood there, his chest heaving, looking at her with wild eyes, with his phone pressed to his ear.

“Or,” she said, reaching and holding his eyes with her own, “we can do it like that the next time, and you can just fuck me fast and hard this first time around.”

She clicked off her phone, and dropped it to the couch as she crossed the room to him.

And he dropped his phone on the floor, kicked her front door closed with his foot, grabbed her, swung her around and pressed her up against the inside of her front door.

His lips were on her in an instant, and his hands were pulling at her shirt, tearing at the buttons until they all popped at once and flew everywhere.  She did the same to him, pulling and tearing so that she could get to his skin.  Josh ran his hands over the front of her breasts, pulling back only for a second to see the bra she had told him about, then back in to kiss her as he mumbled, “you’re so sexy” into her mouth.  He reached behind her to flick open her bra, and then pulled the black lace piece away and then filled his hands with her, rubbing his thumbs and palms across her nipples, and then ducking his head to take them into his mouth.  She gasped and gave a little scream, shouting his name and then winding her hands into his hair.  He came back up to kiss her mouth, and ran his hands up the backs of her legs from her knees, moaning out loud as he felt the lacy tops of her stockings, and running his hands across her bare ass.  He fumbled for the zipper in the back of the skirt as she started frantically pushing the remains of his shirt off his shoulders.  She moved her mouth over the new skin she uncovered, and then went to work on his belt buckle.  

He got her skirt unzipped just as Donna got his pants unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped.  She pushed his pants and boxers down over his ass just as he yanked down her skirt.  She was naked before him, except for the stockings; his torso was naked, with his pants around his ankles and his shirt caught around his elbows.  

Josh yanked one of her legs up and over his hip, and then pushed himself into her, pinning her to the door.  He began thrusting in and out of her, swallowing her moans of pleasure with his mouth against her own.  She brought her hands down to his ass, pulling him tighter and tighter into herself.  

With a snarl, Josh pushed deep into her, and then pulled her legs around him, picking her up and spinning them around to her couch.  He sat down with her over him, still impaled on him, and the force of gravity pulled her down even harder, making them both shout.  Donna grabbed the back of the couch and rode him for all she was worth, dragging her clit along the hard length of him, and loving the feel of his hands all over her skin, back and ass; wanting to cry out at the feel of his hot mouth on her breasts.

She came almost at once, surprising herself and shouting his name, holding herself in place against him for long moments as the waves of pleasure rocketed around in her body.  He gave her a minute, then turned her over so that she was under him, and he pistoned into her for a few more long strokes, then came as she pulled him into her, whispering how good he felt inside of her in his ear.

He lay on top of her for long moments, after, trying to catch his breath, and trying to memorize how it felt to have her hands running over his back, softly, soothingly.

“’Vanilla’ my ass,” she finally said, whispering in his ear and making him laugh. 

“Oh, you’re definitely 31 Flavors, Donnatella,” he said, shifting his weight so that he cradle her and kiss her deeply.

They lay like that for long moments, touching and stroking each other and kissing each others’ mouths, faces and necks.  Donna helped him push his shirt off of his arms, and used her feet to help him kick off his shoes and pants and boxers.

“What’s next?” she sighed, happily, then gave a surprised squeak as Josh picked her up, one arm around her back, the other under her legs, and started carrying her toward her bedroom.

“You mentioned something about doing this ‘nice and slow.’” Josh said, laying her on the bed, crawling on top of her, and kissing her tenderly.  “I’m taking you up on the offer.” 


End file.
